Can't Escape Death
by Jess-Juli
Summary: Tony Pickles, his family has always been hunters all of them. They are the best of the best, even his younger cousins were good. He didn't have a problem with being a hunter, he had a problem with being weak. He still hasn't mastered the art of being a hunter everyone in his family was amazing hunters besides him. [Full Summary Inside]
1. Prologue (Chpt 1 - 00)

**Summary:** Tony Pickles, his family has always been hunters all of them. They are the best of the best, even his younger cousins were good. He didn't have a problem with being a hunter, he had a problem with being weak. He still hasn't mastered the art of being a hunter everyone in his family was amazing hunters besides him. It was harder for him to pick up techniques and he feels like he is a huge disappointment to his family. He feels even weaker when he is saved by a woman one night when he is attacked, a beautiful girl from another hunter family. She is strong, kind, and beautiful. He finds himself falling in love with her and getting trained by her. Can he survive her lessons? Can he finally become a strong hunter?

 **A Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfic by: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Beta by: Gabe & Juliana **

* * *

**Can't Escape Death (Book One)**

 **The-Supernatural-Passageway Series**

 **Prologue (Chpt. 1 - 00)**

* * *

He left muddy footprints behind as he ran through the cold dark forest. It was past midnight and the moon was high in the sky being the only light, the stars seem to have disappeared from the sky. They weren't there like they were every night with the moon. His breathing was labored as he continued to run. It was still chasing him he just knew it. He felt like no matter how far or fast he ran it was still behind him growling ready to attack. He needed to get away.

He felt something tug on his pants, it was like a hand reached out and grabbed his pants. He stopped moving and glanced down with his honey brown eyes to find hands sticking out of the ground holding onto his pants leg. He started to kick at the hands to make them release him but the grip was too firm.

The growling from earlier was closer than before, he quickly looked around in panic. His eye roamed the entire area but he couldn't see anything. The dark felt like it was closing in on him, he still hadn't managed to get the hands off of his pants.

A snapping sound was heard from the left side of him. He turned his head in that direction only seeing trees and nothing in between the spaces. Even though he couldn't see anything he knew that something was there. Something huffed like a wolf or something and he tried moving back, but the hands caused him to fall onto his back.

He was now staring up at the moon in the sky his breathing finally calming down. The air around him growing colder as he heard steps coming closer to him until they stopped at his head. He closed his eyes feeling breath on the side of his face, his breath hitched in his throat. Any minutes this creature was going to rip him apart and eat him alive

He jumped at the sound of a yelp and felt something warm on his face. His eyes snapped open, it was blood running down on his face. The creature's head was hovering over his face with an arrow through it's head. He watched as the creature's lifeless body fell over and just stared at it. Who killed the creature?

"Stand up".

It was female's voice, he had just been saved by a woman. He was truly a weak person, he had been saved by a woman. He pushed half his body up with his arms and stared over at the stranger. She stood in front of him her pink hair flowing down her back reaching her knees, her ocean blue eyes staring intensely at him. Her beautiful olive skin seems to be shining in the moonlight.

"I said stand up," she said.

He stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. He was sure he was a goner, if she didn't show up he would have been dead. She didn't look familiar she probably wasn't from around her. The town he lived in a was small only have a population of a thousand. Everyone knew everyone around here. She has to be a traveler he would have remembered a beautiful face.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

He cleared his throat and stopped staring at her. "My name is Tony, what is your name?".

"Tony huh?" she walks over towards the creature and removed the arrow from it's head. "My name is Ashley Thatcher, the one who has saved you from this creature," she picks her arrow away and turns towards him.

Tony growled at the mention of being saved. "I could have taken him on by myself," he lied, he couldn't have done anything to that creature. It would have killed him if she didn't show up.

The girl named Ashley laughed softly and nodded her head, "of course you clearly had the upper hand in that situation I am sorry that I had stepped in, I should have allowed you to handle it".

She was mocking him and he hated to be mocked. How can a girl that showed up out of nowhere save him? He just wanted to run off and hide away from the shame if his family knew about this he was going to be made fun of. He turned on his heel and walked away from the girl. He could hear footsteps behind him. Was she following him?

He stopped walking and looked back at the girl, she was standing a few feet behind him. "Why are you following me?".

"It is that way into town is it not?" she asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tony sighs softly, she had to go into town. That meant she was staying for awhile. The walk towards the town was miles away and they both walked side by side in complete silent.

As they walked he couldn't help but steal glances at her, she was a very beautiful girl. He wondered where she had come from, it had to be somewhere far because this town was miles and miles away from any other town. The town was hard to find and was hidden away pretty good, they had a visitor at least once every two or three years.

"How did you find this town?" he asked.

"I have been looking for this town for about three months, it is pretty well hidden but I had found someone from this town and they told me how to get here, the leaders of this town had done an amazing job hiding it," she pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "They drew this map for me and that's how I got here in time to save you".

He glared intensely at her and snatched the piece of paper from her hand. He pulled open the map and study it well, the person who made this map probably lived here for a long time because it was well detailed. Who was someone that left the town recently? He couldn't remember.

He ripped up the map and set it on fire until it turned into dust. He could have this getting out to anyone else, they didn't need any more people coming to find this place.

They had finally reached the road, the path from the forest was widen the close they got to the road. They weren't many cars out due to it being around one or two in the morning. He looks over at Ashley who was now chewing gum and texting on her phone.

"Bye," he said walking ahead of her on the road. He needed to get home before his mother noticed that he is missing.

He only lived with his mother after the death of his father. It was hard on him but even hard on his mother, after that he had to become the man of the house and take care of her. He once had a stepfather five years after his father's death but he tried to hit his mother and he beat his ass kicking him out and telling him if he ever since him again he was going to kill him and they never heard from him again. And it was just him and his mother again.

"Wait," she shouted and grabbed his arm. "I need a place to stay for the night".

Tony stopped when she grabbed him and looked over his shoulder, "and I should care why?".

"Um, because I saved your life and it's the least you could do," she said with a sweet smile.

He felt his heart pound in his chest at the sight of her smile. It was sickly sweet, it reminded him of innocents. He pulled his arm away from her hold and sighed. "Fine, but only for the night and don't make any noise my mother is sleeping and she can't know I was out this late".

"Why was you out this late?" she asked curious.

He glared at her, "none of your business now come on". He grabbed her wrist and started walking down the road.

His house wasn't far from the forest just around the corner, he was happy the forest was close to his house. It was somewhere that he loved to visit all the time. When he needed to be alone he would always go to the forest down to the river and sit along the rocks. When they reached the house he brought her in through the back door, he led her up towards his room and walked inside after her closing and locking his door behind them.

"Don't make any noise," he walks over towards his bathroom that was connected to his room and went to the closet grabbed a blanket and a pillow for her to sleep on. He walked back out the room and tossed the blanket and pillow at her face. "I'm going to sleep don't ask for anything I mean it," he said removing his shirt and climbing into bed underneath his sheets.

.

.

.

The next morning Tony had woken up to the sound of knocking on his door.

"Tony, your cousin Tommy is here to see you wake up," his mother said knocking on the door.

"I'm up, stop knocking mom," he said rubbing his eyes. He stretch his arms over his head and stepped off the bed. He couldn't help but wonder what Tommy wanted, it was strange for him to come around.

The girl from last night wasn't in his room anymore she probably left before he woke up and he was happy about that. He scratched his chin and walks over towards his door unlocking it allowing his cousin to come into his room. He was so tired he just wanted to go back to sleep.

The thought of sleep was comforting.

"What do you want Tommy?" he asked moving over to the closet to get himself a shirt.

He was already up so he might as well get dressed. No matter how much he would love to go to sleep, with Tommy being here he knew he wanted to do something. He could never catch a break when it came to his younger cousin Tommy. He takes a random shirt off the hanger and puts it on.

"Good morning to you too Tony," Tommy said with a slight frown. "What time did you go to sleep last night?".

"I don't remember," he said rubbing the back of his head. It was true he doesn't remember the time he fell asleep, but he did know that it some time after midnight. "I repeat what do you want?".

Tommy sighs softly and takes out his phone. "I got a mission report, it seems like someone important has came into town and we have to bring her to the leaders headquarters".

Her? Could it have been the girl from last night that saved his life? He closed his closet door and sat down at the chair near his desk. He turned it towards the computer and turned it on.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Because it was reported last night that you were seen walking with a girl, a girl that fit the description of the girl we need to find," Tommy said standing up and walking over towards his cousin grabbing the back of the chair turning it around. "What was you doing out late last night? You know the rules Tony and if you help me find the girl I won't tell your mom that you've been sneaking out the house".

Damnit, Tommy has gotten good a blackingmailing him. He should have been careful last night. He should've known that people were going to rat him out. It was too bad he didn't know where she went.

"Why do you have dry blood on your face?" Tommy asked.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and stand up racing towards the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and the blood from the creature was dried up on his face. He was so stupid how could he forget to wash his face. He turned on his water and started to wash his face.

Tommy leaned against the doorframe and stared at him, "what happened last night?".

"Nothing happened and the girl you are looking for stayed the night but left before I woke up," he said scrubbing his face to make sure the dry blood got off. He was so tired last night he just went to bed forgetting about washing his face. If his mother would have since him she would have flipped.

"Come on, i'll buy you breakfast at the diner before we look for her," Tommy said lightly hitting his shoulder and walking out the room.

Tony stopped washing his face and looked in the mirror. "Oh great, a whole day spent with Tommy looking for that annoying girl from last night, at least I'm getting breakfast out of this".

* * *

It was around nine in the morning when Tony and Tommy made it to the diner. It was pretty far away from his house since it was more into town.. 'Aunt Pam's diner' was the most popular diner around with the best food no matter what time of the day. They always went there during breakfast, lunch, and sometimes dinner. 'Aunt Pam's diner' was run by a sweet old lady named Paula, the diner has been in her family for many generations and was going to be passed down to Philip since she didn't have any family members and Phil worked there part time to help and was close to her.

They two boys walked into the diner and sat at the counter.

"Welcome boys, what can I get you two fellas today?" Miss Paula asked cleaning out a cup.

"I would love a cup of black coffee and a stack of banana pancakes," Tommy ordered.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'd love some eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice," he ordered.

Miss Paula smiles at him, "coming right up sweet hearts".

While they waited for their food Tommy pulled out his phone again and started texting away. He was probably texting that girlfriend of his Racheal, they have been dating for awhile and everyone around time knew it. Tony has predicted it before it even happened.

He knew that Tommy had the biggest crush on Rachel. She was the daughter of the sheriff and one of them goody-two shoes. She was the perfect girl from Tommy, them were the type of girls that he hated. He was kind of a troublemaker and her dad was always on his case, he was sure Rachel was snitching on him.

Everything he did that girl was running her mouth about him, if she wasn't dating Tommy has would have gotten his cousin Angelica to handle her.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Tommy asked putting his phone away.

"Nah," Tony replied.

Tommy sighs and puts his hand on his shoulder. "It had to be pretty bad you had blood on your face Tony".

He shrugged his hand off his shoulder and stared at him. "Are you going to keep bugging me until I tell you?".

Tommy nodded his head with a frown.

"Fine, last night I left the house after my mother was sleeping to go do some training. I was doing fine until a creature came out of nowhere and started to attack me, I started running and that damn thing used it's powers and them damn hands came out the ground grabbing me and making me trip. I thought I was a goner until some girl came, the girl Ashley the one we are looking for, and shot it in the head with an arrow and that's how it's blood got on my face".

"Wow," Tommy said.

Tony looked down at the counter, "I'm not proud of being saved by a fucking girl".

"There is nothing wrong with being saved by a girl, Rachel saved my ass plenty of times," Tommy said trying to cheer him up. "Hey, at least you aren't dead right?".

Miss Paula came back with the pancakes and coffee setting it down in front of Tommy and walked back to get Tony's food.

"I wish I was," he whispered.

"Alright enjoy your food sweethearts," Miss Paula said putting Tony's food and drink in front of him walking off.

He looked at his food and started to eat. He hated that he was weak and a girl has to save his life. It was like he could do anything right, what is the point of training if he couldn't defend himself? He was starting to make himself depressed again. He started to eat his eggs.

The girl, he did wonder where she went off to. She didn't know her way around and he could have been her guide for a day. He could help but wonder if she got something to eat. He shook his head he shouldn't been worried about her. He shouldn't even be thinking about this girl.

"Welcome sweetheart, are you new in town?" Miss Paula asked.

"Yeah I just got here last night".

It was her voice, Tony's head snapped open and he looked to the left. She was sitting there a few seats away from him. Her hair now tied in a ponytail and she was dressed in his clothes. A black shirt a little too big for her and some of his old jeans that he forgot to throw out from three years ago.

She grabbed the menu off the counter and started to look through it.

"Ashley," he called out her name.

She put down the menu and looked over at him with a sweet smile. "Tony, I left without waking you because I thought you need some extra sleep and then when I left I got lost it took me awhile to find this place," she said standing up and sitting next to him. "Who is your friend?".

He tilted his head towards Tommy, "this is my little cousin Tommy".

"Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Ashley Thatcher," she said holding out her hand towards him.

Tommy put his cup down and shook her hand. "I know who you are, I have been sent to bring you to the leaders headquarters, if they knew that you got here yesterday they would have sent someone to get you, I'm sorry for the trouble of you having to save Tony and sleeping at his house".

Tony glared at his little cousin.

"Awe, don't worry about it I'm happy I ran into Tony he is great company," she said waving her head. "What's good here I'm hungry".

"I really like the pancakes here," Tommy said.

"But the Pancakes aren't the best on the menu, you should try the french toast," Tony said shrugging his shoulders.

Ashley slowly nods her head looking through the menu, "I love french toast and pancakes, it's hard to pick between the two". She shrugs her shoulder and smiles, "I'll just get both".

Everytime she smiles Tony couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. They both shared the love for french toast, that was his favorite but he had that twice yesterday and the day before he had to eat something different today. He watched her talk to Miss Paula and order the food. He wondered how long she would be staying in town.

"How long do you plan on staying in town?" Tommy asked.

Tony secretly glares at him. ' _Damn you Tommy I wanted to ask her'._

Ashley looks over at him and shrugs, "I have no idea it depends on the mission that I receive if I'm being honest, but I just go here and I don't want leave any time soon, so I'm thinking about staying for a year or two".

"A year or two? Wouldn't your parents miss you?" Tony asked.

"Nope, they like it when I visit different places and stay for awhile. I wouldn't have to worry about school since i've been homeschooled my whole life and I finished earlier than other kids," She said smiling down at the two plates placed down in front of her. "Do you guys go to school still?".

"Just like you I was home schooled, up until the eleventh grade. I'm a senior this year and Tommy is a junior," Tony answer with a small smirk.

He had his reason for being home schooled ones that he does not wish to share at the moment. It was hard to enter public school after so many years at home. He didn't make many friends and was happy to be finally leaving high school this year. However, his cousins Timmy-Ray, Tammy-Faye, and Emmet said they were going to drag him to all the school dances and sports games. He would rather rot in his bedroom then do any of that.

"That means we are the same age Tony, I would have been a senior this year too," she winks at him and started to eat her food.

Tony was starting to like her already, she could be like his partner in crime. She seemed just like his type.


	2. Creatures (Chpt 1 - 01)

**Note:** Thanks for liking this so far. I have so much planned for this story, it might be the longest story I write. I'm debating whether I want it to connect it with Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun! Since that story is a stand alone.

 **A Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfic by: Jessica-Senpai**

 **Beta by: Gabe & Juliana **

* * *

**Can't Escape Death (Book One)**

 **The-Supernatural-Passageway Series**

 **Creatures (Chpt. 1 - 01)**

* * *

Creatures were known to be created, by who has been a mystery for many years.

Hunters have been hunting down these creatures for years. They have no name and they weren't going to be giving a name. Hunters felt if you gave something a name it starts to get some kind of power. It's like naming a pet or baby it becomes something important, a name gives something meaning.

That was the rules. Tony didn't know why Ashley was trying to name the creatures. They didn't deserve a name. Creatures were ruthless, if she was to name them she was giving them meaning.

"Why are you trying to name them?" Tony asked.

Ashley looks over at him with a sweet smile, "because even creatures deserve a name, they have other creatures that love them".

It felt weird trying to come up with a name for the creatures. It went against everything that they were taught as hunters. Never name anything that they hunt unless they already come with a name. If they named the creature will they get attached to them?

"We should name them Pete's," she said with a grin.. She had sketched the creatures in a sketchpad and put the name Pete on the top of the Pete.

Tony looked over her shoulder and down at the sketchpad, she was an amazing artist. She had drawn the Creatures perfectly, they were shaped like a wolf with longs fangs coming out of their mouths, they eyes were a dark maroon. If he was being honest if creatures weren't dangerous he would love to have them as a pet.

"Why Pete?' he asked curious.

She looks up from her paper and glances at him with a light shrug. "I don't know I just think the name matches them well".

The two of them were in the forest in the middle of the day down by the river sitting upon the rocks. After taking her to the headquarters he was going to leave her. Instead he waited for her for some reason and took her to the art store buying her a sketchpad because she said she been meaning to buy a new one and after that he took her to the river and she's been drawing things since they got there.

She flipped the page over and started to sketch again, she would look over at Tony every once in awhile.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" he said without looking at her. He slides down the rock and picks up a smaller rock from the ground and skipped it against the water. He looks over his shoulder at her.

She was focused on drawing she didn't answer him. She moves some of her hair behind her ear.

He couldn't help but stare at her, he had determined that she was a weirdo. He has never met a girl like her before in his life and he was happy about that. She was the only girl that he didn't want to leave alone in the middle of nowhere. It was like faith had brought them together and he normally didn't believe in faith. He watched her look at him again and give him a little smile and go back to drawing.

She was so focused he didn't want to bother her. She looks cute when she is focused, her eyebrows furrowed together and her crinkled. He moved back up the rock taking his original seat beside her. He tries to take a look at her sketchpad.

"No, don't look yet," she said moving the pad away from him. "I'll let you see when I finish," she moves over a bit and goes back to drawing.

Tony pouts a bit and looks back at the water waiting until she finished.

This is the very first time he hung out with a girl for this long. The girls he use to hang out with only talked about themselves or the latest trends. He grew bored with them quickly, it's different with Ashley. They actually had things to talk about and it helped that she wasn't like most girls.

"Done!" she shouted happily. "Check it out".

He gently takes the sketchpad out her hand and looks down at the drawing. It was of them, looked just like him. She even colored in his black hair and honey brown eyes. It was amazing.

"This is freaking amazing Ashley," he said still staring at the drawing. "Have you thought about becoming a professional artist?".

"I have but my parents slapped that idea out of my mind," she replied with a frown. She grabs the sketchpad and looks down at the drawing. "I am born to be a hunter not an artist, I have to respect that".

He reaches out to touch her arm but a noise behind them stopped him. He turns his head towards the noise and see bushes moving.

"What do you think it is?" she asked jumping down from the rock and moving over towards the bushes.

"It's probably just a rabbit or some other animal," he said getting off the rock and following after her.

The brushes continued to move until the small baby creature hopped out of the bushes. It was the size of a month old puppy. It's fangs weren't fully grown and it's tails was wounded.

"Awe, poor Pete," she tried to pick it up but Tony stopped her.

He shakes his head with a scowl, "don't it can be dangerous".

She rolled her eyes and kneels down grabbing the small creature and holding it in her arms. "When they are babies they are freaking harmless Tony, they don't even have their powers or anything". She cuddles it closer to her chest and moves over towards the rock.

"If the leads known about this we could be in huge trouble," he said following close behind him.

"They will only find out if you or I tell them," she said looking at him. "Pete is hurt and I'm going to heal his injuries and I'm keeping him".

This girl was freaking insane what is she going to do when this creature grows? That thing might not be dangerous now but it will be in the future. She definitely is different any normal girl would have reported it to the leaders and left the damn thing alone not try to keep it as a pet.

Ashely sets Pete down and gently handles it's tail healing it. She couldn't leave the poor thing out here alone, it's parents might be dead somewhere it was rare to find a baby creature wandering around alone. That meant it's parents were either dead or they've been casted out. This Pete was only a month old and injured probably by another animal.

"You're insane you know that right?" he said with his arms crossed.

"How? I can't leave this thing out here alone and I will not report Pete to the leaders they'll only kill him," she argued picking Pete up again and it cuddles into her chest whining. "He doesn't deserve to die, he is harmless".

"Ashley," he started but decided to keep quiet. He knew nothing that he said was going to change her mind. "Whatever, if you get caught I have nothing to do with this".

She nods her head and picks up her sketchpad. "I'm heading back to the hotel with Pete, don't tell anyone about this Tony I mean it". She gives him a kiss on the cheeks and walks off leaving him alone.

He blushes from the kiss and watches her walk off with the creature. He should've stopped her, but he known it was useless. How did she know that it was harmless? Even the leaders said that a mere baby creature was dangerous. She was either lying to him or the leaders were lying.

That creat- Pete was kind of adorable, like a small puppy. It looked harmless and it didn't even attack them. The small thing didn't even fight her when she picked it up. Have what he learned about the creatures been a lie?

.

.

.

He had went home an hour after she had left, he just sat there alone and tossed rocks at the water thinking. When he made it home his mother's car was in the driveway, but there was another car that he hasn't seen before. He ran up to the front door and opened it in a rush.

"Mother!" he yelled out.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie," his mother called out.

He run into the kitchen to find his mother sitting down at the table with a woman. She had long black hair going down her back with big jade green eyes and long beautiful lashes. She had a cup of coffee in her hand. The aura around her was dark and he didn't like it.

"Who are you?" he asked with his fist clenched.

His mother frown at him, "Tony that isn't how we greet guess". She turns towards the lady. "I'm sorry for my son".

"It's no problem," she stands up from the chair with a smile. "I should be on my way, it was nice talking to you again, I hope we could be amazing friends". She walks past Tony and looks at him with an evil glint in her eyes before going to the front door.

With her walking by him sent a shiver down his spine, something was off about this lady. He didn't move until he heard the door close and he rushed over towards his mother. "Who is she mother and why was she here?".

"What's wrong with you Tony?" his mother said standing up and collecting the cups. "Don't you remember Hayley? She is Mrs. Patrick's daughter, the little girl that came around to play with you all the time".

Hayley Patrick? He hadn't heard about her since the day she was shipped off to some school in London. The two of them use to be the best of friends back in elementary school. Even then something was off about that girl and now that she has come back something was really off about her.

"She looks different," he said watching his mother. "Why did she come back? Didn't she have one year left?".

"Her father died last night Tony, her mother bought her back here to finish off senior year," his mother said. "What would you like for dinner honey? I have to go shopping for some food".

"It doesn't matter mom," he left the kitchen going up to his room. He locked the door behind himself and he looked out his window at the house next to his. He remembered sticking his head out of this window pass midnight to talk to Hayley. He watched the light turn on and a figure move over towards the window opening it.

"Did you remember me Tony?" Hayley asked sticking her head out the window. "Didn't you miss me?".

Tony scoffed and shook his head, "I missed you for about a year after you left, but I haven't thought about you since then, sorry".

Hayley laughs softly and leans against the window pain. "You haven't changed a bit Tony, still have them smart remarks that's what I liked the most about you. You might haven't missed me but I missed you Tony, I thought about you a lot".

"Still as weird as ever Hayley," he said opening his window more and stepping out onto the fire escape. "I don't trust you at all, you give me the creeps if I'm being honest".

She grins at him with an evil glint in her eyes, "you shouldn't trust me Tony". She climbed out her window and jumps over towards his fire escape. "I'm not someone worth being trusted Tony".

He watches her every move looking at her up and down. He stepped closer to her and puts his hand on her cheek. "So you thought about me a lot Hayley?".

"All the time Tony," she whispered looking into his eyes. She pulled him closer pushing her body against his. "I touched myself thinking about you".

"You're so fucking weird," he said lifting her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her into his bedroom and shut his window and blinds throwing her down onto his bed. He removed his shirt climbing on top of her. "I must be fucked up in the head," he said hovering his lips over hers.

"We both are," she whispered and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

* * *

The next morning Tony woke up to an empty bed. He couldn't believe that he had sex with Hayley. He turns over towards his window noticing a note on his nightstand. He grabs the note and started to read it:

 _I had a fun time Tony ;) Let's do it again some day. I was being honest when I said you shouldn't trust me Tony and I'm going to warn you. DO NOT TRUST ME OR ANYONE TONY. something bad is coming. ~ Hayley_

He crumbled the paper and tossed it into the trash. He definitely wasn't going to do that with her again. That was a one time thing and he didn't even know why he had sex with her last night. He pulled his covers off him body and walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower he got dressed and went downstairs, he mother had work so he was home alone. The doorbell rang and he stood up from the couch and went to answer ir. Who could be at his door this time of day? He looked through the peephole to find Ashley standing at the door with the creature in her hand.

He pulled the door open and stared at her, "why did you bring that thing to my house?".

"I wasn't going to leave him alone," she said pushing past him and going into the house. "Is your mother home?".

"Nope, she is at work," he said closing and locking the door. "If she was home I would have told you to go away".

Ashley pouts and looks over at him, "that's mean Tony I thought you loved me".

"Who told you that lie?" he asked with a playful smirk.

She walks over towards him and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Just admit you love me Tony".

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. The world may never know," he laughs and wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Do you love me?".

"No I don't," she smiles and pulls away from him. She puts Pete down on the floor and he starts sniff things.

Tony frowns at he watches Pete, "I swear if Pete piss or poops on my floor I'm going to kill you Ashley".

"He isn't going to pee or poop he didn't that before we came here," she promises him and sits down on his couch. "What do you do all day when you don't have missions?".

"I don't get missions," he said plopping back on the couch changing the channel. "The leaders don't trust me with hunting missions because I'm really bad at everything I do".

Ashley looks at him with a frown, "are you freaking serious? That sucks, how about I train you?".

"You want to train me?" Tony asked with an raised eyebrow. "Why would you do that, you don't love me remember?".

"Shut up Tony," she hits his arm blushing a little. "I'm being serious I could train you to be a better hunter, the training here is different from the training in my town".

He thought about it for a little, did he want to be trained by Ashley? It would give him an excuse to be around her. He looks over at her, she was playing with the creature like it was a puppy. It was kind of cute. He didn't mind learning how to train from her maybe it would help him become a better hunter.

"Fine, you could train me," he said with a small frown. "That doesn't mean you could boss me around though, I hated when my uncle Drew trained me all he did was yell and boss me around, I think that's where Angelica gets her attitude from".

"Who's Angelica?" Ashley asked.

"She is my older cousin, she is one of the top hunters around here," he said turning back to the tv. "Plus she is the biggest bitch and hates most of the people in this town beside her boyfriend Chuckie".

She nods her head, "I should keep a look out for her". She picks up the creature and sits it in her lap. "It's settled I will be training you starting tomorrow morning, meet me in the forest okay? You better not be late either Tony or I won't tell you if I love you or not".

"That's not fair," he pouts playfully.


	3. Mission (Chpt 1 - 02)

**Note: (6/11/17)** I was suppose to write this chapter yesterday but I ended up getting a stomach virus from my brother and had to paint my room. Today we will finish painting my brothers room and then go over to paint the kitchen. And maybe do the living room I don't know. So, this chapter is late :( Sadly but I have to write it even though I'm still kind of feeling sick. **(6/14/17)** Okay, this is even more later than before, but I got caught up in some things and now I'm going to finish the chapter.

* * *

A Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfic by: Jessica-Senpai  
Beta by: Gabe & Juliana **(Not Betaed Since Late)**

* * *

 **Can't Escape Death (Book One)  
The-Supernatural-Passageway Series**

Mission || Part I (Chpt. 1 - 02)

* * *

Tony didn't know why he agreed to start training with Ashley. He thought it was going to be simple and easy but it's been a week since he started to train with her and he's been more tired than he has in his entire eighteen, almost nineteen, years of living.

She is working him down to the bone. He just wanted to hide away from her. She was more strict than any person he has met and he was sure it was slowly killing him. At first it started off simple with pushups and situps and going on small runs. But then small runs soon turned into like fourteen mile runs, she explained that it'll help with his stamina and he would be able to last longer in battles. He had to walk across the river carrying buckets filled with bricks barefoot. It was just so many crazy things.

He has to run up and down hills carrying the same bucket with bricks and she had him climbing trees. She would time him on how fast he could climb a tree and would tell him to beat his score until she was satisfied with the results. He was being worked down to the bone and she was showing him no mercy. If he wanted to become an amazing hunter he had to follow her every move and she was only going to teach him how to fight when she feels like he is ready.

It's been a week and the only break he gets is when he is in bed sleeping. However, it seemed like tonight he wasn't getting any sleep. He was told to meet her in the middle of the forest at midnight. He had no idea what she was planning but it had to be something that'll help him with his training.

The only up side about this training was that he didn't have to run into Hayley because that would be awkward. That one night stand he had with her just made him want to avoid her so much. He ducked away when he seen her at the market or even when he seen her out and about in town. It was just weird. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea and make it seem like he was interested in her when he wasn't at all. That sleeping with her thing was just the biggest mistake he has made.

He slipped out of bed and looks over towards his open window, her window was shut but he lights were still on. It was strange that she stayed up late all the time, he wondered what she was doing. He decided to ignore her and go back to getting ready to meet Ashley in the forest, it was about an hour before midnight since it took him awhile to get ready.

He pulls off the shirt he had on and replaced it with a black one. As he was getting dressed he could help but wonder about Ashley. She was such a strange person and the things she did made him question her a lot. He wasn't use to a girl like her and that just made him interested in finding out more about this girl. She is definitely unique.

After finishing he turned off his light and slipped out his room. His mother has to already be sleeping, she was never up at this time of night. He put on his shoes and went out of the backdoor closing it shut and masking sure to lock it. They say his neighborhood is the safest, but he still locked the door because he just didn't trust people. After making sure that the door was lock her took off running out of his backyard and down the street towards the forest. He had to make it to the forest in time because Ashley hated when people were late, he didn't know why.

When he reached the forest he walked down the path with his hands in his pocket. While he was going to the meeting place he couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to meet him this late. He normally would go to the forest at this time, but since the training started he just felt too tired to even go anywhere at night. As soon as his body hit that bed he was knocked out. It mostly has something to do with his bed being really soft.

The moon was hanging above the sky like it did every night, but the color was different which was strange. It was a dark purple color, it was the first time in history the moon had become that color.

As Tony was walking he couldn't help but stare up at the moon. Is this why Ashley came to this small little town. Is something big happening like Hayley mentioned. Something bad was coming he could feel it and it was sending chills through his bones. He continued walking down the path until he seen Ashley standing there was a huge small and beside her was his cousins, Tommy, Dil, Angelica, Timmy-Ray, Tammy-Faye, and lastly Emmet. He didn't understand why they were all here.

"What's going on?" Tony asked puzzled.

The smile didn't leave Ashley, "I pulled some strings and finally got your first mission, but I had to bring them along".

Tony slightly tilts his head to the side, "I'm going on a mission? But I've only been training for a week".

"It isn't that big of a mission Tony, it's something small and it'll help with your training. I guess the leaders don't trust you because they wanted to send all your cousins and I'm just like slow down it's only a simple mission, but they forced them onto me and it's kind of annoying if I'm being honest".

Tony rolled his eyes, "it isn't a surprise they don't trust me Ashley". He kind of hated the leaders because they treated him like he was dangerous. It was annoying as hell and with this being his first mission it's like they expect him to mess up and that's why his cousins were coming.

He wouldn't mind if only two of them came, but did he need seven of them. He released a huge sigh. Couldn't they just trust him for once in his life and not make things difficult.

Tommy moved over towards his cousin and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry we will stay out of your way and make sure you do all the work".

"I don't even want to be here, but can't really argue with the leaders," Angelica said with a shrug.

Tony knew Angelica would rather be sleeping in bed with her boyfriend Chuckie than be doing a mission. She was the type of person who wanted to do things on her own and would get mad at the leaders when they send her out with someone. The only person she really loved working with was her boyfriend Chuckie and he barely went on missions.

"Plus school it starting back up in two days," Timmy-Ray said. "I'm trying to get all the sleep in I need before starting school again".

Emmet nodded his head in agreement, "College is going to be grinding my ass this year and I would hate to fall behind because of all these mission the leaders are sending us on. I get it our parents are too old to continue mission but at least train some more people, we have a life outside of protecting this town".

"Okay," Ashley said cutting everyone's talking off. "Back to the point of this mission, it has come to the leader's attention that information have been getting leaked-".

"What kind of information?" Tammy-Faye asked.

"Top secret, which mean I can't tell any of you. Because I don't even know," Ashley replied with a small frown. "But they got a lead at some warehouse near the entrance of town, our mission is to go to the warehouse and find out who the leak is and bring them into the leaders for their punishment".

"That's all we have to do?" Tony asked with an raised eyebrow.

Ashley nodded her head, "I told you it's going to be a simple mission".

Tony nodded his head with a straight face. Nothing was ever a simple mission when it came to leaks. His mother and father use to tell him stories about their mission and when it came to leaks it seemed to be the most dangerous. Some of their people have been captured and killed because this leak wants to continue to give information and that means killing everyone who knows they are the leak. It seems like the leaders were giving him a hard mission just to see him fail.

His parents had been the best agents and that was before his father died. They said that his father had committed suicide, but that didn't make any sense. His father was the most happiest person that he knew and he had his down times but it wasn't that serious, he believed that the leaders killed his father because he knew too much. He remember waking up to fighting downstairs when he was little, it was his father fighting with someone in the kitchen at night and they told him to watch his back before something bad happens and four months later his father was found dead.

Someone was responsible for his father's death and he was going to find out who.

"Finding a leak isn't a simple job," Angelica said with her arms crossed. "Do you know how many people are killed going on these type of missions?".

Ashley looked at her confused, "I wouldn't know because I'm not from here. Do people really die here on these missions? The leaks around my town are crowds who wouldn't dare hurt a fly".

"The leaks are different here, they kill anyone who finds out their identity. I don't know why the leaders are sending our on this type of mission," Angelica said.

Tony has to agree with her this was kind of strange.

"Let's just get this mission over with guys," Dil said stepping in the middle of all them. His curl orange hair tied back. "The faster we finish this mission the faster we get home".

They all agreed with Dil, the faster they get the mission over with the faster they get to go home and sleep. But Tony still had this sick feeling in his stomach about this. The things that Hayley said, don't trust anyone did that apply to the leaders? She had been gone for so long and her father died and they haven't found the cause of death yet. It got him wondering did he know a little too much and they wanted him dead just like his father.

It took them awhile to get to the warehouse, it was a pretty far distance from the forest. They whole time there nobody talked too nervous about this mission, the only person who wasn't worried was Ashley since she wasn't from that town she didn't know how dangerous it was.

The warehouse was huge and about four stories high. It'll be hard to even locate someone in there. They didn't to split up in groups of two. Ashley and Tony was group A. Tommy and Angelica was group B. Dil and Timmy-Ray was group C. And lastly Tammy-Faye and Emmet was group D. They each took one floor and decided to be careful going into the warehouse because so many traps could be set for them.

"I hope I don't die today," Tony said following Ashley into the warehouse, from the east side of the building.

Ashley rolled her eyes and bumped him a bit, "You aren't going to die tonight Tony, how hard could it be flushing out a rat?".

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, "you wouldn't know because you aren't from around here, but you'll learn that hard way Ashley, people around here don't care about your life or their own. If they are caught they might even kill themselves and we won't get any information from them, that's why we have to be careful on this mission".

"How do you know so much if you never been on a mission?" Ashley asked.

"My parents told me about their missions many times, it was all I asked for bedtimes stories," Tony answered with a small frown. He just hoped nothing happens to them like it happened to his parents. He wasn't prepared to be tied up and beaten nearly have to death on his very first mission.

That life of a hunter is a hard one. And that's coming from his parents experience. He didn't even know why he wanted to do this and he would never let his future child take part in this kind of thing. He would keep it a secret from him until they day he dies or until it comes out somehow.

That managed to get into the warehouse through a broken window and as he climbed through he cut himself on a piece of glass sticking out on his arm, blood gushing down. He decided to ignore it and continue on with the mission and he just didn't want to freak Ashley out or anything and the cut didn't seem that deep to him.

"Are you ready?" Ashley asked with a huge smile.

Tony inhaled and exhaled heavily, "as ready as I'll ever be".


	4. Mission (Chpt 1 - 03)

**Note:** I'm working on this chapter because sadly I have no inspiration for Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun! At the moment and that completely sucks because I want to get something out already for that story since it's been awhile. I probably only have 700 words for the next chapter done. Let's hope I find my inspiration for that story soon. Anyway, we left off with Tony being accepted on a mission, let's see how that turns out.

* * *

A Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfic by Jessica-senpai

Beta by: Gabe & Juliana

* * *

 **Can't Escape Death**

 **The-Supernatural-Passageway Series**

Mission || Part 2 (Chpt. 1 - 03)

* * *

The mission is in full force and everyone seemed to be in the abandon building. The building was dark and musty, not to mention had a ton of dust. It was breaking down and with the wrong move it seemed like the floor could cave. It was highly dangerous to be there but it was their mission.

Tony was half afraid and half excited. The thrill of finally being on a mission had hit him hard. He never dreamt of being on missions like his parents. He was also afraid because it was this type of mission that got his father killed. He probably heard the rat talking about the plans the leaders had before eliminating him. He was going to find out why his father was killed even if he needed the rat to tell him.

The cut on his arm had stopped bleeding, but he did leave a trail of blood behind before it did stop bleeding. The hallway of the abandoned building was narrow,only the two of them side by side could fit, paint was peeling off the walls and the floorboards creaked underneath their feet from the pressure.

"I hate abandon buildings," Ashley mumbles tying her long hair into a ponytail as they walked. "The floors creak too much".

Tony nodded his head in agreement.

Ashley stopped walking and held out her arm stopping him from walking as well. Her hearing was amazing and she could hear footsteps coming towards them and small paws.

"Can you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Tony asked back confused on why they had stopped moving.

Moments later he could hear the floorboards creak behind them. The sound of footsteps echoed through the narrow hallway and the sound of growling. It was a creature.

It sound like a wolf growl but with more bass and less humane. It was a creature and it's master. It was rare for someone to be able to control a full grown adult creature. They either had to be super powerful or have a special mind controlling collar.

A mind controlling collar was created by the leaders to be able to control the creatures. However, for some reason after awhile it was banned and whoever owned on was punished by death.

It was probably because to be able to use the mind control collar, the master must offer his or her blood to the creature. And some of the creatures were stronger than the mind control and ended up killing the one trying to control them. That wasn't the only probably, the ones who were able to control the creatures were going on killing spheres and killing innocent people.

The creaking on the floorboards stopped,"what did we have here? A couple of spies?".

Tony's eyes widen, that voice sounded familiar. He turned around and spotted Hayley standing at the end of the hall with an adult creature by her side. He knew something about her was off the moment his eyes landed on her.

"Tony?" Hayley asked surprised.

"You two know each other?" Ashley asked with her arms crossed. "Who are you anyway?".

"The names Hayley and this beauty beside me is my pet, Eren".

Hayley bends down to the creature's height and puts her hand underneath its chin. "He doesn't bite unless I tell him to".

Tony was looking at the creature searching for a mind controlling collar but he didn't find one. That means Hayley has to be powerful enough to control one of these creatures. If she is an enemy they didn't have a chance of winning a fight against her.

"Are you the rat we are looking for?" Ashley asked stepping forward.

He couldn't help but think this girl was brave or extremely stupid. Since he had meant Ashley she did the things normal people wouldn't do. She took in a baby creature to raise as her own, that's pretty weird. She was different from everyone else, he wondered what kind of creatures she had around her town or city.

Hayley grabbed the creature's chin and pulled its face towards hers. "I hope not, that means I'll have to kill you both and I'm starting to like Tony, I don't want to kill him".

"What do you mean you like Tony?" Ashley asked with an raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him," Hayley said with a smirk releasing the creature's chin.

"I rather not," Ashley comments reaching into her back pocket pulling out two kunai running towards Hayley.

The floorboards creaked loudly with her moments, she jumped onto the wall running across it throwing the kunais at her.

Hayley clicked her tongue and the creature moved from her side blocking the kunais with his body. The knife pierced through its skin causing the creature to whimper in pain. As the creature landed on the ground blood stained it white fur.

Ashley jumped off the wall landing on the ground a few feet away. "How dare you use that creature as a shield," she barked at her.

She felt bad for the poor thing and this is why some people don't deserve to be pet owners or have creatures as pets because they use them as a weapon and think of them as something that could be replaced easily.

"Eren is my pet, I'll use him as I see fit," Hayley said clicking her tongue again.

Eren growled, the kunais being pushed out of his skin. The wounds healing almost immediately. He took a protective stance in front of his master.

"You're a monster," Ashley hissed at her, she looks down at the creature protecting Hayley. She didn't want to attack her again because she'll end up hurting Eren. She had to think of a plan to defeat her without hurting the creature.

She glances around the narrow hallway her eyes landing on Tony. She had to use him in some kind of way, Hayley mentioned how she liked him. She stepped away from Eren and Hayley and moved closer to Tony.

"What are you running away?" Hayley asked with a smirk.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "I'm not running away". She turns towards Tony and grabbed his shoulders staring into his eyes.

Tony was confused as to what she was going to do. Her ocean blue eyes boring into his intensely. He was going to ask what she was doing but her lips suddenly covered his. He didn't know what to do, why was she kissing him in this kind of situation.

He put his hands on her hips and kissed her back. It was different from kissing Hayley. Her lips were soft and she didn't use force it was a simple kiss. His eyes closed as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He never imagined he would be kissing Ashley.

"Back off!" Hayley shouted upset with them kissing. She clicked her tongue and Eren growled charging towards Ashley and Tony.

Ashley heard the steps of the creature but didn't move until it was close enough. She grabbed Tony's shoulders and turned them both around his back facing the creature. If she planned this out right Hayley would stop the attack.

"Stop Eren".

Just as she planned the creature stopped and she jumped over both Tony and the creature running towards Hayley. She pulled out two kunais and throws them towards Hayley but they hit the wall behind her.

Hayley laughed, "ha, you missed".

"No, I didn't," Ashley said with a smirk snapping her fingers. A thin wires came out and wrapped around Hayley wrist pulling and trapping her to the wall.

"What?" Hayley hissed trying to pull away from the hold of the wires but couldn't.

Ashley walked over towards Hayley and pulled out a kunai. "I knew if Tony was in the way you would stop the attack, you like him so much don't you?".

"That's sneaky," Hayley said with a frown. "Is that the only reason you kissed him?".

"Nope," Ashley said with a huge grin. "I kissed him because I like him, and I wanted to show you that he likes me too". She pulled up Hayley's shirt showing her stomach. A tattoo showed and she stabbed it breaking the control she had on the creature. "You don't deserve Eren".

The creature growled as the contact broke allowing him to be free. Ashley smiles and bends down holding out her hand towards Eren.

"Come here, I will take care of you Eren, I'm sure Pete would love to have a friend".

"Are you crazy Ashley," Tony said shocked with what just happened. "You are not keeping another creature".

Ashley pouts and hugs Eren, "but he is so cute and I want to keep him".

"Whatever, we have a mission to complete," Tony said turning around and walking away.

"Tony!" Hayley yelled. "I thought we had something".

Tony stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Hayley. When he was younger he liked her, but that was because she was different from other girls. As he got older and they've been apart for a long time his feelings changed. He didn't know if he could trust her, especially since she was here during their mission. He didn't know if she could be a rat or just someone out to destroy everything.

She treated like the creature like trash and that's something that Ashley would never do. She cared about all creatures no matter what it is and that's what he liked about her.

"Hayley, I can't trust you," he said as he turns to look at her. "What you thought we had was a mistake Hayley, we grew apart, we are both different".

The two of them walked away from her leaving her there, the creature following after Ashley. They had to find the rat and they kind of knew it wasn't Hayley because the leaders said that the rat was a male.

"So, do you really like me?" Tony asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Ashley blushes a bit and nods her head, "I do like you, but can we talk about this after the mission?".

"Of course," he smiles brightly and walks down the narrow hallway. "About the creature thing tho, you do know you're fucked if the leaders find out about them".

"Don't worry, I got it all under control," Ashley said petting the top of Eren's head. "I'm not from here so that rule doesn't apply to me and where I'm from it isn't unheard of to have a creature or any other monster as a partner".

"Where are you from?" Tony asked.

Ashley stopped walking and turns towards Tony, "if I tell you, you promise not to tell". She hold out her pinky towards him.

"I promise," Tony said wrapping his pinky around her.

Ashley took a deep breath. "Where I'm from allows me to be able to get along with Creatures and monsters, I'm from the underworld".


	5. Moving To Wattpad

Hey, i feel like isn't for me anymore. I will be moving all of my stories over to wattpad. I feel like i have move created freedom over there, so if you want to read any of my stories please go over there. I have had a fun time writing here but the created freedom on here isn't enough for me sadly. My username for Wattpad is Jess-Juli the same as this one here. I will continue my stories over there, but I will be leaving these up here for people to read they will just not be finished here. I realized that my writers block was do to lack of creative freedom on the site, and I'm happy to have found Wattpad! It's literally the best ❤️. Sorry and Goodbye forever


End file.
